Moonless skies?
by primadonna1stlady
Summary: I wrote this ages ago and found it today and went 'Dude! why did you write such wierdness' then I went 'meh' and posted it here. Christine finds Erik and stuff happens... : rated T for safety.


I gasped as Raoul caught my waist and pulled me close, nuzzling his face into my hair, whispering my name again and again. I begin to relax into his embrace until I smell the wafts of alcohol on his warm breath; the stupid fool was drunk again! Ever since that terrible day when I left my angel and could not stop crying he had used drink as a way to convince himself that I still loved him, which I had, until one night when he came home drunk and tried to make me break my vow of chastity. From that day onwards I had searched for my angel promising that I would only break my vow with the one who held my heart and treated me with respect. I slyly smiled as he kissed my neck knowing that the angel he feared so much was one hour away and was glad that he was so drunk, it meant he would sleep deeply and not notice when I left his side.

I had found him...

I had spent over three months trying to find him; I would not believe that he was dead. He had spent so long waiting for me that I refused to think that he would give up that easily. Finally I had met someone who spoke of a person in hiding and with a few subtle questions found out where. This was my last chance, on the night before I was wedded to Raoul I searched again, following the sounds into the dark tunnel...

...The whole place was filled with the echoing sound of his sobs, it was too dark to see my feet and I stumbled a few times as I felt my way along the walls of the tunnel. Turning the corner I heard him call out, "Christine! How… Why?" his voice breaking on my name. My breath caught and he heard my strangled cough. I started forwards again with more confidence in the direction of the sound, but suddenly I came to a complete stop, because he was there, directly in front of me. I reached out with my left hand and felt the cool ceramic mask hiding his distorted face, the other hand following it to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheek. As I touched his face he gasped and choked on my name. I gently held his face in my hands while he calmed down and even then I couldn't move them because he had placed his hands on them as though they were his only tie to reality. I shivered when his hands ran down my arms to my shoulders. With a deep sigh I surrendered myself to his cold touch, melting into his chest, my lips searching for his in the dark. When he realised what I was doing, he bent his head to meet mine and with the touch of our lips came such an explosion of light and music that all I had was the feel of his arms wrapped around me. As my fingers explored his chest he stiffened and slowly moved his shaking hands to my waist. Realising what I was doing and what could happen I pulled away, gently breaking from his grasp, telling him that I had to go. Turning, I cursed myself for letting my emotions get out of hand and I was shocked to feel silent tears slowly slip down my face. With my guard down, not expecting him to follow me, I let out a startled sob when I felt his hand catch mine and, after a half-hearted attempt to break free, I went limp and let him wrap me in his arms again and lead me deeper into the blackness of the tomb he hid in. Guiding me to sit on a bedlike structure covered with blankets and pillows, he knelt in front of me, his hands frantically brushing away my tears, only for them to be replaced with more as I sobbed uncontrollably. He begged me not to cry. I tried to tell him that I had to leave but I choked every time. He whispered my name soothingly again and again as he tried to calm my fears, his hands reaching out and grasping mine helplessly. Suddenly seized with desire I silenced his pleas with hungry lips. Locking my arms around his neck I slowly drew him onto the bed beside me and I whispered "make me yours" as I said this I felt the heat rush to his face and he pulled away responding with his simple question "how?" pulling his face to mine again I tried to show him and I could not contain my moan as I felt his hands slide down my sides to my waist, drawing me closer to him. Loosening my grip I reached around and took his mask off. Pulling away I could sense his eyes on me as I placed the mask in a safe place. Slowly and gently I kissed him again, feeling his lips move in perfect synchronisation with mine. Hesitantly his hands moved over me sensing every curve and every dip. Moving carefully I kissed his scars to show him that I was no longer afraid of him, and his hands moved with more certainty to the fastening on my dress, slowly untying it, and, slipping it off my shoulders, he followed the fabric with his lips, kissing down my neck as I eased his waistcoat off. I was filled with joy and acceptance as his hands desperately pull my corset off. I felt a shiver pass down his spine and clutched him closer almost cradling him like a child, but it wasn't enough, my body longed for him to be closer, to possess me and claim me like his music had done long ago. Slowly removing one item at a time, unable to break contact, we lay together in the dark naked and vulnerable, gently becoming one, my body fitting to his like a perfect puzzle, moving together, telling our own story to the empty passage. Lying there, body pressed to body blindly, I felt his soul and his mind, and I saw how I'd hurt him. Overcome with passion and sorrow I began to cry. He started and turned his face to mine sensing that I was upset and I felt his tears on my face mingling with mine and running down my cheek to the pillow beneath my head. He spoke to me, telling me that he loved me, but I could not respond knowing that whoever I chose I would upset the other. He heard my sigh and I felt new tears coating my arms which were wound around his neck and under his head. Feeling his need I lifted my head and gently pressed my lips to his and surrendered once more to the music of his pulse moving through me. Seized with desperation my hands curled into talons clawing at his back, dragging him closer to me and he answered me, taking me closer, making my body move in ways it had never moved before and giving me the satisfaction that even after all that time he still hadn't lost his mystery and passion.

Later on that night as we lay together basking in the love and joy we gave each other I heard him start to sing to me, a lullaby, one I'd never heard before full of love, compassion, and pain. I gently drifted to sleep wishing I could stay there forever.

Slowly stirring I smiled when I remembered the passion last night. We had everything we would ever have needed right there in that cold dark tunnel. Opening my eyes I saw a gentle light and realised that he wasn't beside me, I reached out over the smooth covers and flinched when my fingers met a sharp edged piece of paper. Unfolding it, I read:

_Christine, My Christine..._

_I must leave you to continue your chosen path, I tried to show you that I am the right choice but I cannot bring myself to trap you with me and my face in the dark forever. Go and shine gloriously for me._

_Please forgive me._

_Christine, I love you._

_Erik_

Crumpling the paper in my hand my tears started afresh and the tunnel was filled once again with sobs and cries but this time they were mine. Fading into the distance was another voice that sang my lullaby, "love never dies..."


End file.
